


The Caring One

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Liana and Jet.RP Fic.





	The Caring One

Liana Jacobs, formerly just Michaela's friend and carer, had found herself in the relationship with Michaela, Jet and Kez. Having already spent time with Kez, she knew she should take herself to Jet's rooms. She hadn't bothered fully dressing, simply pulling her dress back on. Now she moved to greet Jet with a shy smile. 

"Hi..."

Jet, who having not long ago finally finished with Michaela, was laying on her bed in only a pair of leather knickers smoking a big cigar.

"For such a shy innocent..."

She said not looking at Liana.

"You're friend is quite the little sexual dynamo 45 times she screamed for me."

She took a drag of her cigar.

"And I didn't even get to the licking her part of the fun."

"Well... I hope you treated her... nicely."

Liana commented, careful to keep her voice gentle. Jet smirked.

"She had no complaints...."

She said blowing out some smoke from her Cigar.

"How about you?"

She said with another smirk.

"I see you looking at my tits...."

She purred. 

"I'm not exactly quite as delicate..."

Liana smiled. 

"Besides, it's my job to see things... for both myself and Caela."

She paused before adding. 

"And they are very... lovely."

Jet smirked.

"Want to suck on them?"

She asked still not having looked once at Liana. 

"If I say yes will you stop ignoring me?"

Jet smirked.

"Be hard to ignore a pretty little thing like you if she was sucking on my tits."

She purred seductively. 

"Mean."

Liana teased, pouting a little even as she moved a little closer. Jet smirked and took another puff of her cigar and blew the smoke out above her head.

"Yep....and you love it."

"Actually... not really."

Liana muttered. 

"Brings back... memories."

Jet flicked her eyes left though she didn't turn her head.

"Don't worry...."

She murred softly.

"I'll soon have them cleansed from your mind...then all you'll think about with me..is how much you enjoy it."

She blew out some more smoke.

"Come....let your treatment begin."

Liana hesitated for a moment, then, because she knew she needed to cope, she moved closer. She was still a little shaky even as she moved onto the bed, hesitating again, unsure if she dared actually move any closer. 

"Suck on my tits...babes."

Liana soon moved to do as she was told. Jet closed her eyes lent her head back and murred. Liana smiled, focusing on pleasing Jet. Jet gently stroked a hand over Liana's hair. Liana murred and upped her pace. Jet murred again. 

"Can I... move on?"

"Sure....to the other breast."

Liana smiled, doing so more than willingly. Jet once more lent her head back and murred. Liana continued to suckle. Jet gently laced the fingers of one of her hands into Liana's hair. Liana murred. Jet gently but firmly began tugging at Liana's hair.

"Trust me to take control?"

"Yeah... I trust you."

Jet smiled and, using Liana's hair, moved her firmly down her body and then pressed her face into the crotch area of her leather panties. Liana murred softly. Jet murred and ground her leather pantie covered crotch into Liana's face. Liana murred. 

"Can I... move the underwear?"

"Say Please My Mistress...."

"Please... My mistress."

"Yes you can...my little sex toy."

Liana quickly moved to underwear aside, moving to suckle her clit. Jet let out a low mewl. Liana murred, soon setting a good licking pace. Jet's mewls got progressively louder. Liana soon upped her pace. Jet growled and ground her pussy even more into Liana's face even more. Liana's pace upped once again. Jet yelped and came apart.


End file.
